


It Started With A Kiss

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, boys hooking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Downey never thought much of his sexuality or anyone else's he was a little busy surviving the system. <br/>But then there was Jude..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to inspire some Jaju fanfics   
> I know some liked it some didn't.. I did so here's my fic.
> 
> I do have prompts if anyone's up for it :3
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.

It started with a kiss. Okay it started when Jack decided that Jude needed to let out what he was feeling..

they had a sleepover and Jude had been crying over Connor.. Jack didn't know too much about the two of them as a pair.. Just that they had a mutual separation.

So the next day he blasted some crazy metal music with Jude. They jumped around and head banged then of course he tried to get Jude to really scream.

"To hell with Connor!"he said as loud as he could . Jude seemed to be with it.. They screamed though.. And suddenly Jude broke down.

Jude was crying and jack stopped what he was doing, the room was so quiet now.. Just the sound of Jude crying..

jack sat on the bed beside Jude silently he ran a hand through his hair and then put on his glasses. Slowly their eyes met and jack just saw something in judes doe brown eyes. Slowly he leaned in.

Jack gently tilted judes chin up and then their lips touched in gentle chaste kiss on the lips. Short as it may have been Jude had kissed back slowly the only sound in the room is their kiss.

after a moment jack pulls back searching judes face. Jude just seemed a little confused, it was surprise that jack had kissed him.

Neither of them knew that this would be the start of something new for the both of them.


	2. Maybe Youre Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss Jude and jack have had a little time a part with jack getting settled in the new foster home. Now they're back together.

. "Hey!" Jude said giving jack a little smile."hi"jack said softly. Jude smiled " so are you settled in ? " jack nodded. "yeah its alright.. They're nice "he said putting his hands in his pockets. " good"Jude nodded toward his room." Lets talk.."He said softly.

 

They walked into judes room closing the door. Jude turned to look at jack." So about the kiss.."he started. Jack blushed and nodded."yeah about that.." He looked to Jude. " I just.." Jude cut him off. " thank you.. For that.. I've.. Its been hard I mean.. After Connor and you showed me that maybe there's someone else out there for me." He met jacks eyes.

 

Jude took a couple steps closer to jack meeting his eyes " I just wanted to ask.. Why ?" Jude admitted. Jack looked to their feet and nodded." I thought maybe if I kissed you.. You'd .. Maybe itd help" he said softly. Jude nodded "well it did."he smiled. Jack nodded and gave him a little smile.

Jude bit his lip." So.. Are you.. Ya know?" Jack raised an eyebrow. " gay? " he asked. Jude nodded. " well I mean.. I like you.. Jude.. "he admitted blushing profusely. " I like you to."Jude smiled looking to his lips. " and I .. I know it's gonna take a while to get   over Connor.. But I'm.. Here for you" Jack said softly as he looked up to meet his eyes. Jude nodded " I appreciate that" he kissed his cheek. " thank you." Jude said softly. Jack smiled "youre welcome. " he bit his lower lip.


End file.
